


비가 오는 일요일 아침

by wisteriapinetree



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Joshua ingin mengatakan semuanya secara langsung, tapi tidak jadi karena gerimis tiba-tiba berhenti.





	비가 오는 일요일 아침

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh yang disebutkan di sini adalah anggota boygroup seventeen, yang berada di bawah naungan pledis entertainment. tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat.**

* * *

.

.

.

;; — **비가 오는 일요일 아침** — ;;  
(biga oneun ilyoil achim)

 _a sunday morning_  
_when the rain is falling_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

Di luar hujan gerimis.

Joshua, jujur saja, lebih suka menghabiskan hari Minggu pagi berbaring di dalam kamar, mengabaikan sederet tugas yang harus dikerjakan karena garis mati tak lama lagi, atau fakta bahwa ia memiliki jadwal kelas pagi keesokan hari.

Biasanya begitu, hanya begitu; dengan di atas meja samping tempat tidur terdapat cangkir kosong bekas kopi instan yang telah lesap sebelum mentari sempat terbit, untuk menemani maraton film semalaman penuh (dua cangkir, bukan bekas dihabiskan sendirian); dan Jeonghan, yang datang atas permintaannya—yang selalu membuat semuanya terasa tak sama saat ia tak ada, termasuk dalam kegiatan mengagumi konstelasi tengah malam.

Langit temaram hari itu entah sejak kapan, terlihat berbeda dari yang kerap Joshua pandangi tanpa henti di masa kecilnya (“Lihat, indah sekali, oh, aku baca di buku, itu namanya rasi bintang kaprikornus,” katanya pada suatu September bertahun-tahun lampau, menunjuk ke selatan—sekarang sudah tak tampak), hanya kelam, kelam tanpa noktah-noktah cahaya. Barangkali karena mereka tinggal di kota besar, hingga langit kini terpapar polusi lampu-lampu jalanan, kendaraan lalu-lalang, atau gedung-gedung bertingkat puluh-ratusan.

Joshua selalu ingin menunjukkan lagi pada Jeonghan, daerah langit yang sama kala ia menunjuk konstelasi kaprikornus, berbulan-bulan setelahnya, tapi langit di sana telanjur bersih; tiada lagi noda-noda putih yang mereka sebut bintang.

Namun, Joshua tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Ia punya proyektor bintang buatan yang bersinar di tengah gelap kamar tanpa lampu saban malam; yang dapat membantunya memperlihatkan konstelasi libra dengan tak perlu menanti mereka berseri di langit selatan tiap tengah tahun saja. Mungkin rasanya tak akan sama dibanding memandang konstelasi yang asli, tapi binar-binar antusias yang berpendar pada kedua bola mata kelam milik Jeonghan itu membuat segalanya terasa sama (yang mana Joshua tahu bahwa tak tiap saat ia terlihat secerah itu). Seperti bertahun-tahun silam di masa kanak-kanaknya, seperti kali pertama mereka berteman.

Paginya, langit gerimis.

Keduanya selalu sepakat membiarkan tirai jendela tak tersentuh, memblokir akses tangan-tangan mentari yang ingin menjangkau setiap inci ruangan—semuanya masih gelap bagai hanya ada fajar seharian. Tapi mereka tetap hidup, begitu yang Joshua pikir. Ia akan memulai hari dengan berbagi seulas senyum menguatkan, menguatkan apa saja yang mulai retak di dunia- _nya_ yang nyaris mati.

Kadang Jeonghan tiba-tiba menangis, dan satu-satunya hal yang Joshua lakukan hanya membiarkan ia memeluknya. Karena, itu lebih baik dibanding tidak sengaja melihatnya diam-diam menangis sendirian di tengah gelap; itu lebih baik dibanding mendapatinya bergeming dan pendar matanya dingin.

Joshua tidak bicara. Ia tahu kata-kata dapat meruntuhkan segalanya.

Seperti yang orang lain lakukan.

Jeonghan tidak sempurna—Joshua yakin, _bukan ia saja_ yang mengetahuinya, tapi, selain ia, tak ada yang pernah menyebutnya _tidak_ sempurna. Tapi mereka mencelanya karena hidup tanpa cela, dan dengan suara terlalu keras, meretakkan sesuatu yang nyaris pecah, sesuatu yang sudah susah-susah Joshua jaga agar tetap pada pondasinya.

Bahkan saat Jeonghan menceritakan banyak hal yang tidak Joshua pahami, seperti bunyi keheningan, _bukankah, jika hening, artinya tidak ada bunyi?_ —Joshua tidak, dan tidak akan pernah menyuarakan rasa ingin tahunya. (Kutipan terkenal berbunyi, rasa ingin tahu membunuh seekor kucing. Joshua bukannya takut ia terbunuh, lebih-lebih, ia takut dunia- _nya_ yang terbunuh.) Alih-alih begitu, Joshua hanya membalas dengan tepukan halus di kepala.

Seperti itu saja. Ketika Jeonghan tak sengaja terlelap, Joshua selalu memandanginya, dalam hati menimbang-nimbang apakah pantas jika ia diam-diam menatap wajah tenang sahabatnya itu, sambil membenarkan, bahwa semesta terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat saat melihatnya terlelap damai.

Bahwa Jeonghan adalah dunianya.

Bahwa saat cukup dewasa sedikit lagi nanti, Joshua akan membawa Jeonghan bersamanya, menjadi kekuatan sinar matanya, menunjukkannya konstelasi libra yang asli di selatan, menghindarinya dari kalimat-kalimat pengusik yang perannya tak berbeda dari polusi-polusi di kota besar yang menutup bintang-bintang malam hari.

Joshua ingin mengatakan semuanya secara langsung, tapi tidak jadi karena gerimis tiba-tiba berhenti dan ia harus membuka tirai kamar.

Selalu begitu.

Kecuali hari ini.

Ketika Joshua tidak memulai hari dengan berbagi seulas senyum menguatkan, seharusnya menguatkan apa saja yang mulai retak di dunianya yang nyaris mati—tapi kini dunianya telanjur mati.

Langit tumpah gerimis, tapi Joshua tidak berbaring malas-malasan di dalam kamar yang tirainya tertutup; tidak ada dua cangkir kosong bekas begadang semalaman; tidak sempat memperlihatkan lagi konstelasi-konstelasi rekaan yang terproyeksi di langit-langit kamarnya; walau, faktanya, tetap ada Jeonghan yang terlelap di depan matanya.

Untuk kesekian kali, seperti biasa, Joshua memandanginya dengan simpul senyum tertarik tipis, dan kali ini, tak ada lagi rasa ragu bagi Joshua untuk kembali berbisik, bahwa semesta memang menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat saat melihat Jeonghan terlelap.

Bahwa Jeonghan adalah dunianya.

Bahwa Joshua menyayanginya sejak lama.

Joshua akan mengatakan semuanya secara langsung, hari ini, tapi tidak jadi karena gerimis tiba-tiba berhenti; orang-orang mulai menutup peti dan lebih dulu membawa _dunianya_ pergi.

 

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> translate judul: sunday morning rain is falling~
> 
> I'M SORRY.
> 
> inilah akibatnya jika jam 1 malem ngeplot.


End file.
